Missing Pices in the Puzzle
by Smilys
Summary: oh just read it already,R&R pretty please with sugar on top...and a cherry!if you do R&R,DON'T TELL ME WHAT I DID WORNG,I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU LIKED IT!!!!Sorry if their really short,they where a WHOLE lot longer when they were writen.Chapter 9 up!
1. Midnight snack

Disclaimer:I don't own Zoids, only Maria(the other was made by someone else,thank you very much ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bit snuck silently into the kitchen of the Hover Cargo,hopeing to get a cookie,maybe a bag of cookies,if he was lucky enough….cupcakes.  
  
Lena's cookies and Lena's cupcakes to be more specific.  
  
It was 6:00 in the morring,~who knows what kind of mood Lena could be in right now,probly the same one….~Bit snicker at the idea,he grinned as he opened the frig.There they were,right there,Lena's cupcakes.~This is to easy,way to easy…~Not knowing if Lena was kidding about the alarm in the cupcakes,Bit stucked with a cookie and a *small* back of chips.  
  
Bit snuck back to his room,very quietly passing Lena's.He closed the door behind him.~Can't sleep on an emty stomch,especily when I have that one on one battle with that girl,what was her name again?~Bit though as he finished the cookie and on to the chips.~Heh heh,Lena isn't going to be happy when she gets up,wait,she's never happy when she gets up..~Bit laughed silently to himself.Then soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know,so short.But the next one WILL be alittle longer,please R&R. 


	2. War of the cookie

Disclaimer:same as the first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!"Screamed a ticked off Lena as she looked in the cookie jar.~She must have them counted or something…uh oh….~Lena slid into the living room,where Bit was innocently watching tv."What.did.you.do.with.my.cookie?!"yelled Lena.Bit slightly glanced at her."I didn't see your name on it."He said smoothly.Instancely,his mouth fell open.~She just got me to confess I took it.Shoot!~Lena's face redden."YOU TOOK MY COOKIE!!!"yelled Lena.Bit got up fast and ran even faster."And you ate the back of chips Bit!"screamed Lena and ran after him and all over the Hover Cargo."Come on Lena,can't a guy eat without getting beat up and chaced?!?"Lena was gaining on him.  
  
"At 6:00 in the morning NO!!"shouted Lena.~I might as well starve myself…~thought Bit.He turned the corner and into the med. Room.  
  
Bit shut the door in her face and locked it.Lena tried every thing to get the door unlocked,but nothing worked.  
  
She hammered on the door."This means war BIT CLOUD!"Lena walked off.Bit leaned against the door,wonder how he DOSE eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think it's still short,but when I worte it,it was MUCH longer.  
  
R&R^_^ 


	3. Family....Found?

Bit,Jamie,Brad,and Lena,sat in the tv room.Bit and Jamie watching tv,Brad drinking his coffe,and Lena sitting filling her nails,not really watching the tv.The Doc walked in."Well,Bit,you have about an hour before you battle,you might want to go get ready."Bit nodded,even though he knew he didn't need an hour to get liger ready.  
  
.:Hour later:.  
  
Bit sat in the cotpit of Liger,waiting for his opponent to show up.A few minutes later,a red blur appeared on the hill.Bit squinted his eyes but looked at his compute instead."A Zaber Fang,this is gonna be easy."Within a few minutes,the Zaber Fang,Liger0 and the judge were ready."Battle field set up,Battle mode 0990,ready?….FIGHT!"shouted the judge.Bit pushed the Liger forward.The Zaber Fang stood,not moving.~You'd think it'd do something…~The Liger jumped,only a yard away.Bit yelled "Strike Laser Claw!",but the Zaber Fang saw it coming and ran UNDER the liger.Bit came down,looking everywere,but couldn't see it."Where'd it go?"Bit felt something jump on the liger.~Shoot!~Bit thought.Liger swayed left then right,this Zaber was tough.A girl with long curly brown hair and purple bangs appeared on his screen.She was snickering!"Surprise!"she said.Liger fell left,with the Zaber Fang onto of it.The inpact to the ground made Bits computer freeze."Crap!"he said."The battle is over,the battle is over.The winner is…..Maria Cloud!"Bit sat in his cotpit in shock.He looked at his screen,at Maria,who also seemed in shock.The Zaber Fang got off of Liger and roared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok,so my friend found some mistakes in this,but hey!My fanfic,my rules!  
  
R&R ^_^ 


	4. Bits sister?

Bit jumped out of the liger as Maria jumped out of the Zaber Fang.Bit noticed that her right arm hand a ether glove on it,but she looked like she was trying to hide it."Y-y-your m-m-my s-s-sister?"Bit studdered.."Hey,I'm as surprised as you,I didn't even know I had a last name.I'm Maria and you are?"Maria had somewhat of an accent,but she was a great actor at hiding it."Bit"he said."This is my firsrt time battleing,well,with a judge."Maria looked at the Hover Cargo.Bit just looked at her,up and down,she did the same.If anyone saw them,they would have almost thought they were seeing dubble.Bit shook his head after awhile."So,uh,do you wanna come in?"Maria shuged."Guess so,I have nothing better to do anyway."Maria walked to Bit,with the zoid she called Ruby.With liger and Ruby put away in the hanger,Bit and Maria walked to the control room.Leena,Jamie,Brad and the Doc turned as Bit walked in.He didn't show Maria to them.Leena started to laugh."ha ha ha,I can't believe you were beaten by a girl,AND with one move!ha ha ha!That proves girls rule!"Bit moves to show the Maria.Leena stops laughing and stares like everyone else.She walks to Bit,she wispers to him,"who's that?"he wispers back.Leena stares at the girl,she stands still,not moving from shook."D-d-d-did you say your sis-sis-sister?!?!"She screams the last part and everyone gasped."Your sister?"asked the Doc."Hhhhmmm,hold on,I'll check…"said Jamie as he walked over to the computer.He asked Maria a few questions.Name.age.about anything else.Finally,he was done."Its ture,she is Bits sister."Great,I hope she dosen't act like Bit."said Leena.Maria frowed at her."Good job finding your sister and things Bit.Is she rich?"said and asked Brad."Brad!"yelled Jamie.Leena looked at Maria.'Hhhmmm…."Leena thinks."You seem ok.Hi,I'm Leena"says Leena and puts out her hand and smiles.Maria shakes it,but maybe alittle to hard,Leena was rubbing it alittle afterwards."nice meeting you,if I really do act like bit,I'm sure you'll let me know…"Leena faces Bit and sticks out her tounge as she goes to check on her zoid(a/n:or (s)as my friend puts it..)maria llooks after her."Is she always like that?"Bit sighs"All the time.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My friend helped me with this,thank you friend!R&R please! 


	5. A new start,here?

A/N:ok,first is nobodys p.ov. then it sort of goes to Maria and pretty much stays that way.  
  
  
  
Maria looked around.The Doc spoke up."Well,if you want to Maria,you can stay in the guest room"Maria nods"That'll be great.Thanks"The doc smiles."Bit,why don't you take her down there?"Bit nods and turns down the hall,Maria followed behind him.  
  
They stop after a while at a door.Bit opens it.Maria walked into the room before him,she had a small red duffle bag in her hand.She through it on the bed and almost knocked Bit down when she jumped on the bed."Wow!A real bed!Not a cotpit,But a bed!"Bit laughed alittle."If you need anything,you can come find me,ok?"Maria nods,but she seemed distant as Bit left the room.  
  
~Maria's P.OV~  
  
I walked around the room.Noone had EVER been this nice to me,giving me a place to stay.I walked to my duffle bag,the only thing I had in that cotpit,unzipped it and found a place to put my clothes in,a very pretty chesnut nightstand,I put them in the bottom drawer.I had made something in the cotpit,just to pass the time,I took out a hand made windchim,shimmering glass of blue,yellow,green and red.'Not bad'I mused.I hung it in the window.It waved in the breeze of the window,I smiled and spent the rest of the time taking a nice long nap.Wonder if they have anything to eat here…..  
  
~normal P.OV~  
  
"Hey Bit,were is Maria?Its been almost an hour sense you took her to her room."Jamie asked from the computer.Bit was watching tv while Leena and Brad were working on their zoids in the hanger."Last time I checked,she was asleep in her bed,why?"Jamie shrugs."No resoan."He went back to his stratiges.Bit rolled his eyes.'computer freak".  
  
~ back to Maria's P.O.V~  
  
I was dreaming,I hope I was.This couldn't be real,no way it could.I was 5 in the dream.Scared and in pain,my head was killing me.I was laying on the ground,it was cold,but slowly got very hot.A orange-red haze was around me,I couldn't open my eyes very well.When I did.I was laying in what looked like a zoid garage,but the zoids were in flames!And fire was slowly creeping around me.The smoke was thik,I coughed,I knew that noone was in here.Why did my head hurt so bad!?! Some one was picking me up,through the flames,smock and whatever that other melting thing was.My head was throbbing,I tried to stay awake,I couldn't,the pain hurt to much,I gasped then blacked out.  
  
I shot up in bed,touched my head,nothing,no pain or anything sticky that I hoped wasn't there.What was that all about?It was so real.Scary.I curled back up in the bed,I just wanted to sleep,forever even.I couldn't go back to sleep.I was hyperventilating. I don't want to sleep now,what if I have that dream again?No,I told myself firmly.I can't be scared of sleep,I need sleep,how else would I kick butt in battles?Oh well…..I drafted back to nappyland(A/N:^_^)  
  
A/N:I'm kind of stuck here,so I'm going to wait until my friend gets back from her trip.I have writers block!DUN DUN DDDUUUNNNN.R&R 


	6. Pickles anyone?

Thanks 4 the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~Normal P.OV.~  
  
Maria came out of her room and walked down to the hanger,after the crazy dream,she really wanted to see Ruby,talk to him.(A/N:see,like bit,Maria can 'talk'with her zoid)She only got lost once before getting there.She pulled up a box and sat infront of the zoid.She looked up at it,in a trance.Not until Ruby growled at her did she snap out of it.She smiled."Nice seeing you too,enjoying yourself buddy?"The zoid roared.Maria laughed slightly."Good to here."Nither said or roared anything for a while.  
  
~Maria's P.OV.~  
  
The stars where pretty.How many nights did me and Ruby sleep under them?More then I can count.This gonna take so much getting use to,at lest Ruby is happy with it.I gota do something.I know."Hey pal,wanna go for a run,like old times?"He roared,saying lets hit the dust.I laughed,he's a crazy cat.I worte down a note and left it by the door,climbed in Ruby and was off.This was great.Nothing better then sitting in here.I looked around it.So many memories…what am I saying,I just got here today!Crap,this is crazy.  
  
~normal P.OV~  
  
Maria jerked Ruby this way and that.They where having a blast kicking up sand.Zig zags,twist,they did it all,unknow that someone was watching,a dark zoid over the hill,recording every little move she and Ruby made together.A figure sat in the cotpit,a big cotpit,very wide,he grined a toothy grin.Then the dark zoid rose,it was a dark whale shark.Maria stoped.Ruby and her looked up as it flew away.Maria raised and eyebrow.'wonder what it was doing here.'she suddenly got that feeling that she was being watched.She turned Ruby and they ran back into the hanger.She put him back and jumped out.She sat on the box again.That look in her eye that clearly said that nothing could get near her.She was safe.She was home.  
  
Jamie yawned.He'd been staying up working on stragies,he hardly saw Maria walk out,he was to intent on the computer.He got up and stratched,'I'm hungry'He walked to the kitchen,only to find Maria,sitting in there,pocking a fork in a jar of dill pickles.She looked up and smiled when Jamie walked in and ate another pickle with her fork.Jamie scratched the back of his neck,he said in a wiper voice because it was so late,"hey,what are you doing up?"Maria put the lid on the jar and put the jar back in the feriguater,she said also in a wispery voice."  
  
I had a craving for pickles,so I came in here.Oh and took Ruby for a run."Jamie raised an eyebrow,he said,in the say voice,"why did you take him out for a run?"Maria just shurged"Couldn't sleep to well"She lend on the counter and crossed one leg over the other,she rubbed her eyes."Besides,pickles make me sleepy,so it all works out,what where you doing up?"she asked as Jamie looked through the ferig."uh,just working on the computer that's all."She shrugged again."Well,I'm gonna go to bed,night' Jamie"she said and walked out of the room.Jamie sighed,'yep,she's bits brother alright,same English…' "Night' Maria…" 


	7. Meeting Harry Champ

I just want to say..that when I write on the computer,I have no comtrol of my fingers what so ever.I try to say something like 'the'and it comes out 'this'I think they have a mind of their own…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~Maria's P.O.V~  
  
Blah….sleeping is bad I tell you….I thought as I walked down to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.None was in there,something about a bathroom schedule was on the wall.Well,noone was in there,so I took my shower,went back to my room and got dressed.Maybe its because it was 6:00 in the morning was the reason why brad hadn't taken his shower yet,I didn't see my name on it,I wasn't expecting it either,I'm so smart.I brushed my wild hair,I never could do anything with it,except put it in a ponytail with my purple chin length bangs hang out.I'm hungry…  
  
~normal P.OV~  
  
Maria walked down the halls and into the tv room.She put the volume on low,so she wouldn't wake anyone up.She flipped through the channels,'blah…no..no…nope….what the?oh..cooking show…nothing nothing…'It went on like this until she found that 'Deep Blue sea'was on.She watch that.It was getting good when she heard something.She almost jumped and fell out of the chair,but was to busy watching the movie to care who ever it was that came in.  
  
Leena had come in.  
  
Leena looked over at the tv.She couldn't see Maria watching it.'Who left the tv on?'She saw the part where the scientist was smoking,the shark went berserk and ate his arm off,blood every where.At the same time,Leena and Maria said "gross".Maria got there faster."JINKS!you own me a soda!"Leena looked over at Maria."Oh,I didn't see you there.Why are you up so early?"Maria looked over then back at the tv."What time is it?"Leena looked at her watch.  
  
'7:00'glowed the numbers on the watch.  
  
"7:00,what time did you get up Maria?"Leena said as she joined Maria on the couch.Maria had her knees to her and was resting her head on them,like she was really into the movie."oh…6:00ish….took a shower while you guys were sleeping,is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine"Leena said.They watched the movie,saying 'gross'or'eeww'every now and then.They didn't even hear Bit raiding the frig.He looked over when Maria almost yelled."How could they kill the only other girl??!?!Its not fair…"she went on muttering things.Bit walked over to them."Morrin'Leena,Maria"But both where in lala land(A/N:^_^lots of lands..)"Ok then….hope you don't mind if I have a doughut…"Leena snaps out of it.She looked up at Bit,pure warning in her violet eyes."Touch that doughnut and you won't live to see tomrrow."she said dangerously.'I don't even get to live to see five minutes…'He back off."ok ok,I'll have cereal then…"He walked off to get some cereal.The movie was over,every body else got up,took showers,at the right time,except Maria,Bit and Leena only arguing once about who went before who,finishing with Leena shocking Bit and him taking a cookie while she was in the shower.And so,the day went on.  
  
  
  
Every thing was fine until……..  
  
"Oh Leena!My love!I would do ANYTHING for you precious!"  
  
"Really?Anything?Well..in that case…..GET OUT OF MY FACE HARRY!!!"Leena screamed from the hanger.Maria looked up from her working on the Zaber Fang.She was sitting in the cotpit,working on random strategies she came up with in the desert.She didn't even see Harry bugging Lena,she didn't even pay attention to him declaring his love for Leena,until she yelled at him.  
  
"Hey,whats all the yelling about Leena?And who's that?"Leena slapped her hand on her forehead*sweatdrop*"Bad question Maria,now you got him started….."Harry looked up at Maria in shear confusion that she didn't know who he was."Me?Why I'm Harry Champ,I am a man destined to be king,and who are you?"Maria jumped down from her zoid and walk over next to Leena."Me?Why I'm Maria Cloud.I am a woman destined to beat you in a zoid battle it you don't cut that crap about being king junk."Maria said simply,mimicking his sentace.Harry's mouth fell open,way open."COULD?!?"Maria waved her hand in front of her nose.  
  
"phew…every heard of a breath mint?….."Harry get ticked by that remark."WHAT WAS THAT?!?!"Maria looked him straight in the eye."Are you deft or something!?!?"Harry went quit as Maria walked back to Ruby."on secod thought,I have something else I need to take care of,toodles…"She walk out of the hanger,feeling good about her comback.  
  
~~~  
  
'laughs' that was the funniest thing I every wrote,'ever heard of a breath mint.?'I love that! 


	8. The big blowout

Maria walked into the kicten.She grabbed a cookie and ate it before Leena found out or before Bit comes in and blackmails her.She eyes the computers,looks around and hopefully no one would see her sit at one,she brought up a screen and just started to work on straties,she had seen Jamie once work on them,so she worked on hers.Some where really good,almost better then Jamies.All very rough,mostly tear a zoid to sherds,breaking zoids necks,arms,feet,and putting them out of comistion.Maria had a great time with them,until…..  
  
Jamie was walking down the hall,hands full with papers,he was in a bad mood after Leena had gone out with his Raynos and dented it up pretty good,he had a lot of work to do.He walked into the control room,with Maria sitting down at one of the computers,he didn't see her until Leena had walked in and said hi to her,she hardly said anything,just a muttered hi.  
  
Jamie got to thinking then.'what is she doing,on MY computer,glad I'm not THAT zoid…hey wait a minute….'he ran out of the control room,droping his papers.Leena looked at him,then ran after him.Maria glanced up and was about to ask Leena something,but none was there.She got up and went down to the hanger,just as Jamie got in his beat up Raynos and took off.Leena got in her gunsniper and went after him.  
  
Maria walked in and wondered where they went,she got inside Ruby and went after them.  
  
Jamie flew high,fast and far away from the base.Leena set up a comlink to him."Jamie?where are you going?Why did you run out like that?"(A/N:now,we all know how Jamie acts when he flies his Raynos right?)Jamie turned and started to fire at Leena.She tried to doge them,but was hit many times."HEY!whats the big idea Jamie?"Jamie answerd."Your replacing me!With her!She is obviously better then me!"He fired at her again,by this time,Maria was running up to them.She set up a comlink with Jamie."Jamie?Whats going on,why are you firing at Leena?"He didn't say anything and fired at Maria.She dogged them easly."AND me?!?!"Jamie still didn't respond to her,but kept firing at her,she ziged and zaged,but the missals were creeping up on her..fast.  
  
She turned and faced them,then ran to the side,they missed her.She was a little scared,and confused by Jamie.  
  
~Maria's P.OV~  
  
Why is he doing this,what did I do,I need to get Bit.I set up a comlink to the base,just missing another one of the missles."Hello!?Bit?"I saw Bit walk in,he looked confused at why I'm out in the desert."What is ti Maria?"I dogged another missle."Jamie's gone beserk!He's firing at me and Leena!Get out here and-"I was cut off by a lot of missiles roaring at me.I screamed and did the best I could to dogged them,but them hit.One by one,Ruby fell into the sand,'system frozen'said my stupid screen.I WAS A SITTING DUCK!!!I climbed out of Ruby,he was damaged pretty bad.What the?HE'S STILL FIRING AT ME!One thing told me in my mind…RUN!I ran,but he was still firing,I saw Bit over the hill,I smiled at waved my hands around my head.I triped,and fell in the sand,I looked up at the raynos,it was firing at bit,then at me,I curled up and screamed,what happen to sweet Jamie,why is he doing this to me?  
  
~normal P.OV~  
  
Bit sat in the cotpit of the liger,doging missles.Bit saw Maria on the ground,he zoid not far behind her,in bad shape too.Bit set up and comlink with Jamie."Jamie!watch out!Maria's down there!You could have killed her!"Bit shot at Jamie,while he was distracted,and shot him down.The Rayno's landed in the sand.Jamie jumped out,he saw Maria run to the hanger,he just barley got a look at her face.An expression he could get was on her face.He had that feeling of someone else in him leave,just has Bit and Leena ran over to him."What was that all about Jamie?!"Asked a very ticked off looking Bit.Jamie lowed his head."I don't know.."He mutterd.  
  
(A/N:I'm skipping ahead alittle)  
  
Jamie sat at his computer,starting at the strategies Maria had come up with.He was deep in thought when someone yelled."Why dose he hate me!?!What did I do!?!"Jamie recognized it as Maria.he then heard a slam of a door,followed by another slam of doors,it sound like the hanger.'Uh oh..'Jamie got up and walked down to the hanger.He sighed when he saw that Ruby was still standing,and still beaten up bad.Maria was sitting on his foot,hands wraped around her knees and her head buried in them.  
  
Jamie slowly walked up to her."Maria?Is everything ok?"Maria looked up,she had an angry look on her face when she saw Jamie,she stood and yelled at him."Oh?!So now you care if everythings alright?!"Jamie was taken back."Maria let me explain-"But he didn't get to,Maria had walked off angerly.Jamie walk after her.He caught up and put his hand on her shoulder,she shook it off."Maria,wait."She stoped,but didn't face him."Please,Maria,let me explain.."Maria still didn't face him,but nodded her head."You see,something happens to me when I pilot.I can't describe it,but its like someone else has control of me and I can't do anything about it,can you forgive me?"Maria faced him,her dark chesnut eyes where alittle puffy."Someone with a bad attitude if you ask me.I can understand that,and I forgive you,but what I don't understand is…why did you get mad at me in the first place?"Jamie hesitated."Well,uh..um..I thought that they where replaceing me with you.You have very good strategies I might add."Maria folded her arms."I that all?Jamie,I wouldn't want to replace you even if they did ask me too,I wouldn't,and thank you."  
  
Jamie blinked."Your not mad?"Maria smiled."You're a hard person to stay mad at Jamie."She looked up at her zoid.Jamie did too."I can fix it if you want me too."he offerd,she shurged."You have the Rayno's to fix,I'll do it in the morning anyway."They didn't say anything for a while."Well,I'm off to bed,night Jamie,and thanks for the offer."She walked out of the hanger,a smile on her face.Jamie said after her."Night'"Before following her to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
ew,that was sort of..um..mushy…I am going to warn you,there are going to be A LOT of mushy things ahead.And if this is boring to you,THEN DON'T READ IT! 


	9. Free Falling

Thankies very much for the reviews!This is turning out to be a more Jamie and my character fic isn't it?Oh well…it might end up being a song fic in later chapters..I have no idea and I'm the one writing it!lol ^_^ oh and..thanks for waiting so long,the internet has been really weird over here,but thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the weeks went be,very uneventful, Maria became more and more at home.She was very cunning when it came down to Leena's cookies,she certainly knew how to beg for mercy better then Bit!  
  
As for battles  
  
Nothing was going on…..  
  
Until one Tuesday….  
  
Maria was watching TV when the phone rang.She got up,ticked because one of her favorite shows had come on.Maria answered the phone,the screen came on.Almost at once,Dr.Layon was yelling on the screen.  
  
"TOROS!!!"Maria had to cover her ears."Geeze!You don't have to yell for crying out loud!"Dr.Layon blinked at her,thinking that the doc was the one that answered the phone."Uh…"Maria taped her foot impaintly."May I help you?"she asked kind of sarcasticly. He smiled,clearly not picking up the sarcasum."Why yes…is Mr.Toros there?"Maria thought,she had to smile at the little plan she had cooked up."I'm not sure.To check or not to check….."Dr.layon blinked again,not picking up her sarcasium once again."Look,I have a very busy schedule,can you just go get him for me?"She cocked her head to the side."Really…..well I'm afraid that he is not here right now,can I take a message?"Dr.layon sighed."I suppose so….tell him that I challenge him to a battle tomorrow at noon."Maria nodded while writing it down."And this is from?" "Dr.layon"She nodded again."I'll tell him that,goodbye."Dr.layon had to hold up a hand."Just a minute,I need to speak with Leena."Maria had to sigh."Do you always butt in to people right when they are TRYING to watch TV….."she mutterd to herself,'uh yeah..duh….half bald guys always do.'she smiled and called for Leena.  
  
*******  
  
The next day  
  
Every body seemed to just,drag,around the hover cargo.Either it was because Bit had taken a doughnut from Leena and they didn't quit chasing each other until around 9:30,or that the power went out during the night and it was freezing in the Hover cargo,either way every body was in a not so good mood.Maria was in the back of her zoid,building who knows what. Science she had found Ruby,she had built a storage space in the back behind the seat,it was a nice size and had almost everything that she needed.Bit was fiddling with the liger0,Jamie was fixing the Raynos,Leena was reloading her Gunsniper,after the last night,she had fired at Bit in her Gunsniper.Not a pretty site…Brad,oddly enough,was drinking his coffee.Sudenly,there was a 'ow'and a 'shoot!',then a radio blared from one of the zoids.Everybody looked around and covered their ears,it was so loud.They all,except Maria,looked at the zaber fang,who just roared.Maria poked her head out of the cotpit.  
  
She turned the music down,which was life house's 'awake and dreaming'She blushed."Sorry,droped my hammer."Every body shurged,then went back to work.Bit was the first to finish,then Leena.Not long after,there was repeated sounds of running,after a very loud bang,Brad left to get more coffee since they where all out.(A/N:hm,wonder why ^_^)Maria sat on Ruby,trying to get the cannon reajusted,Jamie was fiddleing around with the computer in the Raynos.Maria would be constantly muttering things."Crappy piece of juck,can't get this stupid thing to stay on."To a point where it was just annoying.Before Jamie could say anything,Maria was inside the cotpit and was waking out the door.Jamie stood up in the cotpit."Hey Maria!Where ya going?"Ruby stoped,the cot pit opened and Maria yelled back,"Just out on a run!I'll be back later!"The cotpit closed and Ruby bolted out of the hanger,Jamie watching as it disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
The same day a few hours before noon  
  
The doc was panicking alittle.Leena had gotten sick and couldn't battle against the backdraft.He had asked Maria to take her place,but she could only fight in one-on-one battles.So he had to send Jamie and the Raynos out."Aw…Come on…I just fixed it today…."none listen to Jamie's compianing."But who's going to take my place at the computer?"The Doc shrugged folding his arms.Jamie got fid up with arguing with him,it was no use,he would have to go out.  
  
Harry hadn't stopped coming to bring Leena soup all day,and she had lost her voice and couldn't tell him off.Maria was busy in her room,when Harry had been coming over.'I swear,if he says darling or sweetie one more time I'll…'She was writing something down when Harry said something that just drove her insane."Don't worry perious!Your king is here to sever you!"Maria broke her pencil and stormed out of her room and down to Leena's,a nice size bat in her hand.  
  
Maria stopped right out side of Leena's open door."Excuse me,.I don't mean to be interuping you Leena,I need to speak with Harry for just a moment…"Harry turned on her and said."Can't you see that I am trying to-ack- "Maria grab a handful of his shirt and threw him out into the hall way,then pocked her head back in Leena's room."We'll be just a minute."She shut Leena's door then rounded on Harry,a look of that clearly said,'if-you- don't-get-out-now-I'll-hurt-you-so-bad-….'Maria held up the bat."Now Harry,Leena is sick,as you very well know,and we would all like it if she would get better soon.Do you understand."Harry nodded."Yes but-"Maria held the bat a few inches away from Harry's face."Good,now go home."Harry began to protest."But-"Maria was getting impaint,she swan the bat,just missing Harry's head."GET OUT BEFORE I GET MORE ANGRY THEN I ALREADY AM!"Harry ran,fast,Maria at his heel."AAAHH!!!MAD WOMAN MAD WOMAN!!!"Maria held the bat ready to hit him when she got close enough."Get back here coward!"She got close enough and hit Harry by the side of his head.  
  
He crumpled right at her feet.Maria lend on the bat."Oh great,now I have house cleaning to do…"Right that second,Jamie came around the corner.He saw Maria,lening on the bat and looking down at Harry.Harry,laying on the ground motionless,a nice size bump on his head forming.  
  
"Maria!What happen!?"Maria looked up and tried to hide the bat."I swear I didn't do anything Jamie!"Jamie kneeled next to Harry's body."Of course you didn't!Look at him!"Maria turned her head up."I'll pass thanks."Jamie looked up at her."Well,alest help me take him to the med. Room."Jamie grabbed his arms while Maria grabbed his feet."I have a better Idea."When they where half way to the med room."Why don't we just leave in a closit!And lock him in there!We wouldn't have to bother with him anymore!"Jamie looked at her."Maria!"he scolded.  
  
They put Harry on a bed,fixed his head up and left.  
  
They walked to the hanger,Jamie was unsure if he should ask what he was thinking."Uh…Maria..can I ask you something?"Maria looked at him."Sure Jamie."He stopped,she did too."Well…um…you know that I have to go in battle right?"Maria nodded."Yeah…"Jamie was nervous."And..uh..we need someone on the computer right?"Maria folded her arms."Right."Jamie couldn't stop studdering."I was wondering….if you would..ah….take my place at the computers?"Maria's face lit up,a huge grin crossed her face."I would love to Jamie!"Jamie thought of something."But only for the battle right?"Maria could just hug him she was so excited."Right".Jamie smiled,but still unsure if he should trust her with the computers.He held a hand out,Maria shook it,smiling."Ok then."They walked the rest of the way to the hanger,both smiling that it was settled.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Jamie,Brad,and Bit sat waiting for the backdraft to show up.Maria sat at one of the computers in the control room,she couldn't stop smiling,but now she was getting impaint,and it didn't really help that Jamie was telling what buttons to push and when.Maria tapped her fingers on the panel."Ok ok Jamie!Man,you think I would break the thing."Jamie appered on the computer."Just to warn you,they don't usually listen,they don't usually with me,but see what you can do.".Jamie was finish telling her,mostly because the backdraft had arrived and he needed to consintrate."All right!Finally they show up!Late as usual…"Dr.Layon appered on the screen."I heard that you little punk!"Maria just smiled at him.  
  
The dark jugde was ready."Battle field set up…battle mode 0999….ready..fight!"Maria had everything set up."Bit!Don't move,stay right where you are and wait for them to make the first move!"Bit was up against a helcat,which had the same idea as Maria.Brad had gone after a rev raptor,they both charge at each other."Brad!Put on your smoke screen,run around in it in circles,fire at that zoid at the same time got it!?"Brad nodded."Got it!"He put on his smoke screen and did exactly what Maria told him to do,soon it went down,with the dark judge throwing one of his little fits."You can't to that!"Maria linked the jugde."Oh yes he can!0999 Has no restriction!So there!"She stuck her tonge out at the judge.The dark judge was no happy and folded his,uh arms in frusteration."Good job Brad!Now go help Jamie!"Jamie was against two helcats.Brad shot at them,Maria had an idea."Jamie shoot at them now!"Jamie shot at them,the helcats where looking around in confusion."Brad and Jamie,keep doing that each time until they go down got me!?"They nodded.Both helcats went down in no time.Jamie sent a message to Maria."Now what?"at the same time Brad also sent one."Yeah,what are we suppose to do now?"Maria thought about it."Just stay there,that helcat hasn't moved yet,and I'm personly going to make it move if it doesn't…."Bit was getting just as impatient as Maria."Can I move now??"Maria linked him."Has that zoid moved yet?"Bit checked."No"Maria smiled."then the same goes for you."She log-off.Suddenly,the helcat chaged,then went in stealth mode."Stay Bit,but move alittle to the left."Bit did as he was told."Now turn around and fire straight ahead."Bit did it again.The helcats systems went hey-wire.Bit could now see it.  
  
But it turn and tried again,this time jumping on him and tearing at his zoid.Other zoids came from the whale king,sand sting rays,that shot at Jamie and brad,bring them down.Maria jumped out of her seat."Now THAT wasn't fair!They can't do that!"The Dark judge was pleased with her outburst."0999 has no restrictions…you either WIN or LOSE!"He started laughing at her.She got mad and ran down to the hanger.  
  
Bit was having a hard time getting the helcat off of him and getting the sand sting rays to get away.Suddenly,the hanger opened and the red Zaber Fang jumped out.It shot at the sting rays,bring maybe half of them down.Maria linked with Bit."Need any help?"She didn't wait for an answer as she shot the helcat off and ran it off.Leaving Bit to deal with the remaining sting rays.  
  
  
  
"Get back here!"Maria shouted at the pilot,who was scared out of his mind."Miss!Can't we talk this over?!"Maria turned and swerved infront of the zoid,jumped on it and Ruby grabbed the zoid by the neck,ready to break its neck when ever Maria said so."Calling me 'miss' didn't help you!Hahahahaha!!!"Ruby turned his head,'click',its neck was breaking. The pilot was REALLY scared now.  
  
'click' 'click' 'CHOMP!' Maria looked around as she felt herself being pulled down."Hey!Letgo!"Bit had ran after her and was pulling her off of the halcat,but Ruby was kicking and just hanging on more."That's enough Maria!Let go of that zoid NOW!"Ruby kicked liger in the jaw,sending him a few feet away."Its not my choice Bit!Its Ruby's!" 'click' 'click' 'ccrrreeekkkkk' the neck had broken off.The head hung there,then the whole body of the zoid crumpled.Ruby got off it and roared.The dark judge was throwing another fit."DDDDOOOHHHH!!!!*sigh* the winner is…"he said dully."the Blizts time..phoey.."The backdraft left.Maria linked with Jamie and Brad,as she was walking back to the hanger."Jamie,Brad!We won!"They where happy too,Bit however,was not.He was angry with Maria for not listening to him."I'd hate for Jamie to find out that you left the computers Maria!"At that Jamie said,angry and surprised."SHE DID WHAT!?!?Is this true Maria?!!?"Maria sat at the computers,even though she ran all the way,she wasn't berthing hard."What are you talking about Bit?I'm right here."  
  
Jamie was not impressed with that imformation."That's not true Maria!I saw you run back inside!I trusted you and you let me down!"Maria couldn't argue with him.She looked down,close to crying she was so upset with herself.Then,Maria heard something that made her jump,she looked over,her face went white,she got out of the chair slowly,then ran screaming,after that,a hand reach over the controls and turned off the computers.  
  
Maria screamed all the way down the halls.The 'hand'grabed her hand turning her to face the one person she did not want to see…..  
  
Harry Champ,bange on his head,clearly angrier then Maria had ever seen anybody."Aaahh..there you are you little punk….your coming with me!"He dragged her out to the balcony,her struggling and screaming all the way.  
  
  
  
Bit,Bard,and Jamie ran inside hearing Maria's screams.Jamie was the first to run down the hall that Harry had dragged her.Her screams echoing through the hover cargo.  
  
Jamie made it out to the balcony just as Harry was about the drop Maria off of it.She was dangling off of the edge,with Harry only holding her by one hand,she had tear streaks down her face.  
  
Jamie yelled at Harry."Harry!Stop!"Harry looked at him,an evil smile crossed his face."You'd like that woudn't you Jamie?Well I won't!I'm getting rid of this little piece of trash for good!"Maria looked at Jamie as she tried to hang on the one thing that was between life and death for her.Jamie took a testing step toward Harry,his fist ready to hit him.Harry held Maria further away from the ledge."I wouldn't do that if I was you Jamie,take anymore and you'll never see your little girl friend again!"That got Maria angry,but she couldn't do anything about it.Maria looked down,then tried to scramble up.The length of a fall would be about 30 feet down.  
  
Bit came out and was in shock at the site he saw."Harry!Put Maria down now!"  
  
Harry shurged."Whatever you say Bit"He opened his hand,letting go of Maria's wrist.  
  
She screamed all the way down,then it was cut short by a dull thud.  
  
Bit and Jamie pushed Harry out of the way,Brad finished it by throwing him into a closet and locking it,they ran to the edge.They could see Maria laying on her back,not moving.A small tear ran down Bits cheek.Jamie took a closer look."Come on Bit,we need to get down there."Bit nodded.  
  
They walked down to Maria silently.She wasn't brething.Bit kneeled down next to her and touched her wild hair,tracing her purple bangs.Jamie kneeled next to him."I'm so sorry bit."He put a hand on his shoulder.Then looked Maria over carfuly.He jumped."Bit!she's not dead!Shes brething!"Bit looked,Maria was brething,but not much."We have to get to the med.room!"  
  
The next morring.  
  
Maria was sleeping peacefully in her bed in the med room.Jamie was sitting in a chair next to her bed,waiting for her to wake up.He stayed all night with her,waiting.She hadn't gotten up yet.  
  
Jamie watched her carfuly,the sun was shining on her face,giving it a glow to it,britening her wild curls.Jamie smiled,but then regretted all the things he said bad to her.Maria slowly opened her eyes a few minutes later.She looked at Jamie,her dark chesnut eyes shining,they never lost that shine to them,but tears rolled down her face.  
  
She said,in a very weak voice,just above a wisper."I'm so sorry Jamie!I didn't mean to leave the computers!Bit needed me out there and I couldn't just-"Jamie cut her off."No,that's alright Maria,you thought that you had no choice,I'm not mad at you."He spoke softly,she seemed to relax."I'm still sorry.I really am."He nodded."I know I know."They didn't talk for a while.Maria just stared at him.Jamie looked back at her."How are you feeling?"She shrugged slightly."Ok I guess…My head hurts."Jamie nodded."I'm surprised your still alive,that was a pretty long fall you had there."She looked away,then back at him."I'm a strong girl Jamie,it'll take more then free falling to…"She didn't want to finish.Jamie nodded again."I know that to.You're a very strong girl Maria."She smiled slightly.Jamie stood up.Maria's eyes widened slightly."Are you going some where?"He waked to the door and turned."I need to finish up some work."She looked disappointed."Oh…Will you be back?"Maria asked sort of hopefully.Jamie nodded before he left,saying,"Sure thing,you get better soon."Maria smiled as he left,Jamie doing the same.  
  
  
  
Bit didn't sleep good at all last night.He was too worried about Maria.He almost jumped when Jamie entered the room,asking a lot more then twenty questions,"How's she doing?" "Is she awake?" "Should I go see her now or let her sleep alittle bit?"Jamie had to hold up both hands to make him stop."Calm down Bit.She's awake but she is very weak right now.Let her sleep alittle longer."He sat at one of the computers,while Bit dragged himself back to the TV,where he soon fell asleep.  
  
Jamie looked over from the computer.Seeing that Bit was asleep,he got up silently and walked back to the med room.When he got there,Maria was sitting up on her pillows and was playing solitary with some cards.  
  
He knocked on her door,to get her attention,she looked up and smiled at Jamie.Jamie walked in and sat beside the bed."How are you doing Maria?"She settled her self against the pillows."All right,head still hurts a little.Hows Leena doing so far?"Jamie nodded."That's good to hear.I haven't check on her,she's probably sleeping,do you want me to go check on her?"Maria got slightly devencive."Nah,that's ok,stay here."She grined."Is that judge always such a sore loser?"Jamie laughed slightly."Yeah,a very sore loser.I'm glad that we won the battle."He smiled at her.Maria nodded."Me too.I'll never get use to any judge."Jamie cocked his head to the side."Why is that?"She leaned her head back into the pillows."Well,in the desert,lots of wanders and scrap dealers and people like that,had nothing better to do except fight,steal or in some cases….kill others for their zoids."She smiled faintly."Survial of the fittest is the most command motto I heard out there.Besides that,it was always hot."Jamie nodded."Oh….is that all?"Maria shock her head slightly."Nope.That's not even half of it-"There was a knock at the door."I'll tell you later though,another visiter."Bit entered and took another seat by the bed."Hey sis,how you Holden' up?"She smiled at him."Like a wall Bit."Jamie and Bit laughed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See?This is what happens when the internet goes down for the weekend!  
  
-_-Hate it when it does that…..This chapter ended up A LOT cuter then I thought it would be,too cute in fact…… 


	10. Vacation Disaster

The last chapter was ssssooo long,and way to cute,hope that does happen to this chapter….probably will though….oh well…enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days after Maria went 'free falling' off of the roof.Bit wouldn't quit babying her.She finally got fid up with it."Ooookkk Bit!See look.I'm sitting in my bed,eating soup like you told me too,not hassling with anything."She moved only her arms."Now quit treating my like I was just born!"Bit did eventually stop.  
  
The Doc came into the room that every body else was in.Bit watching TV,Jamie at the computer,Leena also watching the TV,mostly fighting with Bit on what shows she wanted to watch,and Brad,as usual,drinking coffe.The Doc seemed happy enough."Guess what everybody?"Everybody said 'what'."We'er taking a vacation!"Everybody looked at him."Really?Where are we going dad?"Doc looked at Leena."To that place with the hotspings."Leena glanced at Bit.Then looked back at her dad.Jamie spoke up from the computer."But what about Maria?Is she going to come too?"Just then,Maria walked in,dressed in her green shrit,cargo pants and a tortoise turtle necklace.She looked around at everybody staring at her."What?It was cabin fever!"Bit went into a brotherly mode."Maria!your not suppose to be out of bed!"He walked up to her."Oh come on Bit.I have enough engery to get out of bed,I have just as much to give you a nice size fat lip if you tell me like that again."Bit turned and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So,its settled,we'er taking a vacation!"  
  
"You can't beat me Bit!"Leena yelled over the noise of the speed boats."I'll get you Leena!"They both sped up.  
  
Maria and Jamie had gotten hover boards and where racing in a grassy field.Maria jumped over a hill."Yeeeehhhhaaa!!!I'm gonna beat you Jamie!"Jamie sped up so they where even."Gonna isn't a word Maria!"He got ahead of her.She frowned then zigzagged behind him,she jumped another hill,gaining a very long distance away from him,she yelled back."If I can say it it's a word!"  
  
Bit and Leena where really into the race,then Leena swerved,Bit tried to do the same but fell off,making Leena the winner.  
  
"Hahaha!!Told you I'd win Bit!Now you have to be my slave!"Bit sagged."Aw man!"  
  
Both Maria and Jamie where at full speed,nither giving up easily.It was so close,but it was a tie.Jamie and Maria hoped off their boards."Man,a tie..wow,your really good Maria,your English may need some work,but your good."Maria smiled."Thanks,your not bad yourself."  
  
Leena thought about what she wanted Bit to do first."I want some ice cream with…."Bit's mouth hung open."All that!"Leena laughed."Yes,now go get it slave!"Bit waked off to get them ice cream.  
  
He came back a minute later,mutting how it almost broke him.They sat a table and ate their ice cream.  
  
Maria and Jamie joined them alittle later.  
  
The Doc walked up to their table."How is everybody?"They nodded with a 'fine'or a 'great'."Those hover boards are awesome!" "So are the speed boats!"The Doc smiled."Good,now,I just got a call from,well,from a 'somebody',and HE wanted to know where we were so I told him and he should be here soon."  
  
Maria got supious,so did Jamie."What do you mean by 'he'Doc?"Jamie added."And why did you tell 'him' where we were?"The Doc started to leave."Well would you look at the time!I better get going,bye!"He left."That was weird.."Maria shook her head.Leena screamed.Everybody looked at her."What was that about Leena?"Bit asked."Harry's coming!"Maria banged her head on the table,then had to hold it."Now that was a smart thing to do."Bit looked at her as she rubed it."ow…"  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to show up.  
  
Harry walk over to their table,glanceing at Maria,then pushing Bit out of his chair and sitting next to Leena.Bit got up and dusted him self off,getting ready to hit Harry.Maria shook her head.  
  
"Oh my dearest Leena!I'm so glad your better!"  
  
Maria tensed up.Her own hands going into fists.  
  
"Uh…thanks Harry…you ok Bit?"Bit nodded.  
  
Maria whispered something to Jamie.Harry turned around in his chair and looked at them."What are you two love birds whispering about."  
  
Maria couldn't help it,he was asking for it anyway.She punched him.  
  
Harry fell out of his chair,his nose starting to bleed.  
  
"Get out of here Harry!Go ruined someone else's day!"Harry wiped his nose,then shook his head."No way,I'm staying right here with my dearest Leena!  
  
Maria held up her fists."WANT A BLACK EYE YOU GRABBY LITTLE-"Jamie had to hold her off,she struggled while Leena had to hold off Bit.(A/N:aw,isn't that cute,a cloud beat off!with Harry as the punchbage!)  
  
Harry got a little scared,but he obviously didn't know when to quit."I don't think so,'miss',the king goes and stays where he pleases!None tells me what to do!"Maria struggled to get him,but Jamie had a great hold on her and she didn't get far,nither did Bit.Maria tired reasoning with Jamie."Come on….just one more little punch..I won't hurt him that bad…you and me both know he desvers it…..right?"Jamie nodded and let her go,making it look like he couldn't hold her anymore.  
  
Maria advanced on Harry,fists reased."Is that so…..lets see if the 'king'can fight!"Harry started to back up,then ran to get a hover board.He got one and crashed in to things on his way to the slops.  
  
Maria yelled at him."Oh no you don't!"She ran to also get a hover board,she jumped on it and chased after Harry.  
  
Jamie,Bit and Leena watched them until Jamie realized something."Um,maybe we should go after them,most likely Maria is going to hurt him beyond belief."Leena nodded while letting go of Bit."Yeah,and he's the easiest way to get points!"Bit agreed."And I don't want to miss this!"They all ran to get hover boards,then went to the slops.  
  
"Come back here and fight like a man Harry!"Harry had gotten pretty far from Maria,but she was gaining on him,fast."I'd rather not!"Maria sped up,jumping a hill and getting almost even with Harry."Chicken!"Maria placed her hands like wings and started to cluck.Harry didn't like that,he rammed his hover board into hers.Maria lost her balance for a minute,so she rammed back.They kept doing this until the others had caught up with them.Jamie got on one side of them,carful not to get hit,and Bit took the other side,while Leena took the back.Harry was just about to ram Maria again when Bit punch him right in the face.Harry sped right at Maria,she sped up and so did Jamie.Harry didn't even see the water.His board was going crazy,he fell off and right into the water.  
  
Everbody laughed at him as they sped away,but Harry's board could still work.  
  
He jumped on it and sped after them.Maria was the last peson,Harry went after her.He came from behind and grabed her hair.Maria had to struggle to keep her balance while fighting Harry."Let go!"Jamie was infront of her and turned to see what was worng.He saw Harry pulling her hair,he was close to getting to them when both of them fell off of their boards and down one of the hills.Jamie sped up to the side of the hill,he saw them tumbling down to the bottom.  
  
Jamie looked back,Leena and Bit where clear out of site.Jamie looked back down the hill,right when Maria landed a punch at Harry,he got up and ran at her,knocking her over.Then went for her hair again,she kicked and struggled,managing to get Harry right in-between the legs.  
  
Harry got off of her and curled on the ground in pain.Maria remained on the ground,trying to caught her breath.But Harry got back up and went for her again,she tries to crual away,but he grabbed her hair,one of her arms and started to twist it.She yelled in pain.Jamie couldn't take it any longer.  
  
He flew down to the bottom,getting Harry in the stomach with his board,sending Harry a few feet away.  
  
Maria rubbed her arm.  
  
"Come on!Get on my board Maria!"  
  
Maria nodded and got up,she hoped on the back,and held onto Jamie as he sped up the hill.  
  
She saw her board,when they got close enough,she jumped off and onto hers.They both sped as far away from the hill as possible.  
  
Harry didn't bother them at all.Jamie certainly had some questions about Maria that he was pretty much was demanding to know."How did you learn how to fight like that!?"Maria just smiled.She rubbed her hand."Man he has a thick skull.How did I learn that back there?Well….I had to defend myself some how in the desert.Thanks for getting him away form me Jamie."Jamie kept his sped so that they where even."Your welcome."He smiled at her,she smiled back.  
  
"There you guys are!"  
  
They both looked ahead.Bit and Leena where hovering near a lake,waiting for them.  
  
Jamie and Maria sped up then stopped when they got to them.  
  
"Where have you guys been?"Asked Bit.Jamie looked at Maria and she glanced back."Uh-"Maria added."You should have seen it!It was huge!"That got their attention."What was?"Maria thought for maybe a split second."This huge bug got stuck in my hair!"Leena and Bit looked at each other then at Maria and Jamie."Uh..ok…."None asked about the 'bug'again.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Harry had caught up with them and was hiding over one of the hills.Bloody and acing.He watch them as they sped around on their boards,mostly on Maria,making sure that she wasn't expecting a surprise attack,he would pay her back for all she did to him,other then that,staring at Leena was a favorite pastime.  
  
Maria stopped to enjoy the view.The wind blew at her bangs and curls.She shut her eyes and smiled.Suddenly,something hit her.Maria's head felt a sharp pain as she hit the ground,she started to get up,then it hit her again,sending her over a hill and landing on her back.She opened her eyes.But nothing was there.Bit and Jamie where yelling at something,but her head was throbbing and she couldn't really heard them very well.It hit her again,right in the stomach,she couldn't breathe,it had sent her a few feet away from them.Maria coughed and tried to find out what was hitting her.  
  
She saw it,or who.Harry was speeding around in the air on his board,ready to attack her again.Harry swooped down,she ducked,he missed but came back around and sent her back over the hill,she landed on her back,she couldn't breathe very well,but scrambled to get away.  
  
Harry came back around,she ducked again,but this time,grabbed the back of his board and hung on as her feet left the ground.  
  
Her feet dangled as she hung on,she swung one of her legs over and kicks Harry's leg,trying to make him lose his balance.Harry looked around,not knowing that Maria's foot was about to hit his face,he lost his balance and had to hang onto the side like Maria,she kicked him in the stomach while he tried to do the same,but she swung herself out of the way.  
  
Jamie and Bit could only watch in horror as the board nosedived.It landed right in the trees,without Harry and Maria on it.They,Leena,Bit and Jamie ran to their boards and sped off,Jamie in the lead.  
  
Maria layed in the middle of some tree,beat up and not moving.The impact had knocked her out,she had jumped a little to late.Harry however,Had jumped at the right time,he lay a few feet away from Maria,but he was conscious,and Had a huge stick in his hand,adavnceing on Maria's motionless body.  
  
Maria sturred,right when Harry was about to hit her.  
  
She looked up,her eyes wide,she swung both her legs under Harry's.He lost his balance and fell on his back while Maria got up and staggered through the tree's.  
  
Harry got up quickly and ran after her,she didn't get far,she screamed when he grabbed her,making her fall over,they whistled, trying to get the other in as much pain as possible,they didn't see the hill and tumbled over it.Maria hit a tree on the way down and was knocked out again,Harry continued down the hill,then stopped at the bottom.  
  
Bit was yelling."Maria!Maria answer me!"They had split up to find them.He saw some blood on the ground and slowed down,praying that it wasn't Maria's.He saw some leaves that where ruffled in a way that it looked like some one had been-'oh no…'he saw some more blood.Then looked around the area,he saw the hill and sped down it.He saw Maria unconscious by the tree.She was beaten up bad,she had bruises froming,some cuts,but other then that,she looked ok.Bit shook her alittle.Maria opened her eyes slowly,then looked at Bit,she jumped up to her knees and hugged him,crying,in a scared way.Bit held her until she calmed down enough to get up.  
  
"Wheres Harry Maria?"Maria looked at him and hugged him tighter."He-he went down the hill."Maria sat back against the tree,breathing again,totally exhausted.Bit nodded and sped down the Hill,while Maria dusted herself off and walked back out in the open.She landed in the grass,she looked up at the sky,whatching the clouds.Maybe an hour later,Jamie came out.  
  
He looked around and spotted her.He sped up and jumped off beside her."Maria!Are you ok!?"Maria looked up at him."Other then being beaten up and being exhausted,then yeah."Jamie sighed,relived.He sat down by her.  
  
Leena and Bit came out later and joined them.Maria looked at Bit."Did you beat up Harry?"Bit nodded."Sure did."  
  
Leena seemed alittle distant.She was staring at the lake.Maria looked at her."Don't worry Leena,I'm sure Harry will live after that."She mutted."Not long I hope."Jamie looked at her."Maria!"he scolded,she laughed. Leena didn't even look at them.  
  
Suddenly,the part of the lake that was close to shore,started to swirl, then a tube of blue flashed upward.Bit,Maria,Jamie and Leena stood up to look at it."Wow..its so pretty…"Maria to a step forward."What is it…."None answered.She looked at all of them.They where acting like Leena,who jumped on her board and sped down to it.Bit and Jamie remain staring at it."Well….if your done being zombies…I'll see you down there!"Maria jumped on her board and raced down there to meet Leena.Jamie snaped out of it."Maria!Wait!We don't know what that thing is!"Maria glanced over her shoulder."That's what I intend to find out."  
  
Leena made it down to it.She stared at it as she got off her board.Leena started to walk to the swirl.Maria stopped next to her board and stared at it.She walked right up to it.Leena was about to touch it,but stopped.Her eyes went blank,she muttered something."bbbbb….bbbb…bbb"Maria glanced at her,then back at the swirl,she reached out to it.Her own eyes clouded up.She felt very dizzy and swayed one way,then the other,but stayed standing.  
  
Bit and Jamie met them down there.  
  
Bit walked up to Leena while Jamie walked up to Maria,both trying to get their attention.After a few minutes,nothing worked.Maria had backed up from the swirl,almost afraid of it,it seemed.Then,she screamed."NNNOOO!!!!!"and ran head long at the swirl.Jamie had to hold her back,she curled up on the ground and held his hand like a life line,crying hysterically. Jamie looked at Bit,Bit looked back,then Jamie looked at Maria,unsure if he should do anything.  
  
At that time,Leena yelled,"BBBAAAANNNN!!!!!!"and also ran at it,but this time,going straight threw it.Bit tried to do the same,but he hit it and just bounced off.  
  
Maria looked at Jamie,her dark chesnut eyes slightly gray,but where returning to their normal color."Jamie?…."She ask unsure if it was him.Jamie nodded."Yeah,its me Maria,your ok now."Maria hugged his arm,shaking slightly."It was horrible…."Tears rolled down her face.Jamie kneeled down next to her."What happened Maria,what did you see?"Maria shook her head violently. "No!Please don't make me repeat it Jamie!Please!" 'She's really scared…'Jamie put his hand on her shoulder."Its ok,you don't have to tell us now."Maria looked at him greatfully."Really?I don't?"Jamie nodded. Bit harmerd on the blue swirl."Now what?Leena in that…thing!"Jamie looked at the swirl,then stood up and started to walk to it.Maria got up and grabbed Jamie's arm."Your not thinking about going in there are you?"Jamie looked at her."Well…I have a theory about this 'thing'.I need to test this theory."Maria's eyes grew slightly as she let go of Jamie's arm."But…I have a theory on this too."Jamie looked at her."Really?What is it?"Maria looked at the ground."That it um….shows your past?"Jamie thought it over."That is a good theory.But I would like to test out my theory…"Jamie starts to walk up to the blue swirle,Maria didn't stop him."You can do whatever you want,I'm staying RIGHT here."She sits on the ground.Jamie nods while putting his hand in,then quickly pulls it back out,he nods at Bit while Bit starts to walk to it.They both walk right through it,disappering in a small flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MMMUUUHHHHAAA!!!*cough cough*Ew,I've had a really bad cold latly,coughing would not be a good thing right now…wow,only some fluff towards the end…not bad…hehe,I'm just picking on Harry sssooo bad….  
  
Maria:*smiles evily*hehe,never thought I'd butt into your fic did ya!?  
  
Smilys:*starts to back up slowly*uh oh…uh…bit..she's YOUR sister…DO SOMETHING!  
  
Bit:*struggles to get a straight jacket on Maria*All….ready…on..it..! 


End file.
